The present invention relates to a defensive covering for the head, hereinafter described as a helmet, used particulary by those who are engaged in hazardous occupations or sports.
Helmets are usually thought of today as items of military requirement for soldiers, sailors or airmen, but modified types are widely worn by firemen, miners, construction workers, race drivers and others engaged in hazardous occupations or sports.
Conventionally, helmets made of a single bowl-shaped or hemispherical member have been widely used. However, these conventional helmets are bulky because the helmet is formed with a single bowl shaped member and is not collapsible to a compact form, which is ackward particularly for carrying and storing while the helmets are not used.
Despite the fact that every family, as well as every motorcycle driver, has been required to possess a helmet as a precaution against contingencies as earth quakes or other disasters and traffic accidents, diffusion of helmets among families and drivers has not yet been satisfied. It is believed that this is due to the fact that the conventional helmets are too bulky to be carried and stored.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a new helmet which is collapsible to a compact form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a helmet which is light weight and satisfies the security requirement as well as the conventional helmets.